Mother Nature
by DRGIGGLEZZZZZ
Summary: A being was created from pure light. No one had seen anything like Damia. With the ears of an elf, the hair the color of the morning sky, and powers over nature. By chance running into Legolas she is introduced to the Mirkwood kingdom. Along with the King that rules the land. Thranduil.


Damia was a woman created directly from the heart of Eru Ilúvatar himself with all his best intentions with the purest of his heart. The woman had no clue who she was or what her purpose in middle earth exactly was. But she would soon come to know.

She lived in a little cottage house just outside of the mirkwood borders, her presence somehow went unnoticed by the elves that lived within the land, but soon they would come to know of her.

Damia was lying in her little bed in her tiny cottage resting peacefully, as the sun shone through the tree line her eyes cracked open and she stretched her arms above her head yawning loudly. Another peaceful day alone in the place she loved, the secluded forest she called home with the little woodland creatures she called friends. Quickly getting up with a smile on her face she pulled on her favorite gown she sewed together with the thread her hawks brought her.

It was a beautiful white silk gown with one sleeve, the sleeveless part showed her pink scar that trailed from her neck all the way down to her wrist. Looking in the mirror she was brought back to the memory of the wretched Orc creatures that trespassed on her land and killed many of her friends and left her scarred. Remembering the smell of the one that held the sword to her throat she cringed and crinkled her nose.

"Damn beasts, let them come back we will be waiting." She scoffed turning around and heading out the door.

Every morning she would breathe in the fresh scent of the woodland area she lived in, the trees were ever so beautiful. Her long blue hair the color of the gorgeous sky flowed freely behind her.

Hearing hooves approach her she slowly looked up to see her black and white horse Gunter cantering up to her, she sensed worry all over him.

"My lady, there are elves on horseback coming this way, what shall we do?" he snorted through his huge nostrils in distress.

"Let them come, they have not the single idea of my existence so let us see how everything goes." Damia's brows furrowed at the thought she would come into contact with a creature that was not an Orc. Maybe they wouldn't be so evil of creatures.

Her blue eyes stared in the distance of where the sound of their horse's hooves grew stronger in sound, she smelled blood and instantly grew fearsome.

As their horses came into sight she saw that one of the elves was slumped over on one of their horses and the smell of blood grew strong and filled her nostrils. Her nose burned in response to the wretched scent. She noticed what species they were to their pointy ears. They were elves.

"You there, do you have any healing herbs?" he asked in a hurry, his long brown silk like hair in a mess.

"J-just bring him here." She stuttered pointing to the grass at her feet.

The elves looked at each other in question but they nodded getting off their horses and gently grabbing the blonde elf off one of their horses, they slowly walked towards her laying him down on the grass where she asked.

Kneeling down on her knees next to the elf she noticed how beautiful he was. His bright blue eyes were looking up at her in fear of death the color slowly draining from them. Gurgling on his own blood, she peered over to the wound in desperation to help him. She felt as if she was obligated to, knowing death would fall over the young elf if she did nothing.

The wound was a large one, it seemed as though he was stabbed with a long sword. His stomach was bleeding mercilessly. Sighing she looked the elf in the eyes.

"Do not fear elf, I will heal you. Just try and relax." She whispered to him grabbing his hand with one of hers and she put her other hand over his wound.

Closing her eyes and concentrating on the wound a light formed under her hand as the blood subsided it began to close and soon after heal. The elves eyes widened as they looked at each other in astonishment. They haven't seen anything like this in all the years they have lived.

As she opened her eyes the elf was staring up at her, he sat up instantly and stood up.

"Who are you woman and what?" he asked.

She sighed and began "I do not know what I am all I know is my name, it came to me in a dream. It's Damia." She smiled at him standing herself up as well.

One of the other elves with dark brown hair cut in "Well Lady Damia the King Thranduil would be in your debt over the fact you saved his son."

Her eyes widened at the thought, 'A king? Would be in _my_ debt?'

She was cut out of her daydream over the King and it dawned on her that they would have to travel through the forest of mirkwood, a disease started to slowly eat away at the land and she was petrified of it.

Finally sighing "I shall go, Gunter!" she called her trusty steed.

Neighing she heard him trot over to her. She pulled herself up onto his bareback and gently entangled her fingers in his mane. As she did this the elves mounted their horses beginning to lead her to the Kings palace.

"Are you sure you wish to travel through mirkwood my queen? That place has an evil hold on it and may hurt you, I don't want to see you in pain.."

"It will be fine Gunter, I will surpass it." She looked up at the elves that were looking back at her in confusion as to who she was speaking with.

She just gave them an awkward smile back and they turned back to looking ahead, but the prince came back to ride beside her.

"Thank you for saving my life, you have my gratitude." He gave her a dead looking smile and she wondered what that was about, maybe he wasn't the best at showing emotions.

Her heart fluttered a little and blushed "Yo-Your welcome!" she gave him a smile that was from ear to ear with joy. She had never been thanked by anyone besides her animal friends. In return he bowed his head his smile had something behind it this time. They continued their journey in silence.

They were now just outside the borders of mirkwood. Gunter stopped in his tracks as Damia stared in horror at the dying trees. They were withering away slowly, they held no leaves and were a nasty grey color.

"My lady?" Gunter asked as she was taken out of her trance patting Gunter's neck beckoning him to walk on forward through the dying forest.

As they passed through the tree line Damia began to experience headaches and her stomach grew in pain. Her heartbeat increased, her breathing began to hitch. Gunter could feel her distress looking up at her.

"Just keep….on….going." that was the last thing she said before she fainted falling off Gunter's back onto the dirt filled grassless ground.

Hearing the thud Legolas and his elves looked behind them to see Gunter standing over her pushing her body with his snout trying to wake her.

Getting off his horse Legolas ran over to her. Her face became pale as if her life force was being drained from her.

"We need to get her out of here, it's this forest." He looked up to the others.

He threw her onto Gunter's back in a position he knew she wouldn't fall off, quickly running back to his horse he kicked it's sides making it gallop, the elves followed and so did Gunter.

They were just outside the palace now, taking their horses and Gunter to the stables, Legolas grabbed Damia's limp body off Gunter throwing her over his shoulder and ran to the front doors.

They were stopped by guards.

"Legolas, man ceril?" a black haired elf asked looking over to Damia in question.

"Boe de nestad, let us pass with her." He glared at the elf piercing his soul with his ice blue eyes.

Sighing, the guard moved out of the way letting Legolas pass by and move on to the healing room as the woman's life in his arms was fading away slowly.

Running past the throne room he was stopped by the displeased voice of his father.

"Legolas may I ask why you are carrying a strange woman on your shoulder?" Thranduil looked down at him as he hung lazily from his throne.

"Not now father, she needs healing!" Legolas spat at him

"Did I approve of this?" he retorted coldly.

Legolas' face turned a shade of red in anger as to why he was being this way.

"She saved my life." He stared at his father for a moment and continued to walk forward.

Thranduil was at a loss of words, an outsider? Saving his son?

A small grin pulled at his lips, he was curious with this being. She didn't look like any creature he had seen before. Her blue hair the shade of the morning sky, ears of an elf and the beauty of a goddess. She is something he would read about in books or story's written by the gods themselves.

"This shall be interesting." He whispered to himself.

As Legolas reached the healing room the healers took Damia from his arms and looked at her in astonishment.

"Who is this woman my Prince?" a she-elf asked surprised by her appearance.

"I do not know much but the sickness on mirkwood somehow drained her life, please do something, she saved my life I just want to return the favor."

As he spoke they continued to lay her down onto the healing bed grabbing herbs and using their best magic, pulling the evil which tainted her heart out. Damia's pale complexion slowly turned back to normal which was only a little tan, she was still pale as it is which was normal for her. Her breathing soon returned to normal rather than the sharp intake of breath that she had before.

"I think she will be just alright, she needs rest though, take her to a room would you Prince?" the healer asked Legolas.

Legolas nodded and picked Damia up bridle style taking her to one of the guest rooms in the kingdom. He picked a secluded one that no one would come across her. He slowly opened the grand doors and walked into the room with her. As he reached the bed he held her with one arm while moving the blanket with his other so he could wrap her in them.

He gently placed her down and pulled the covers over her. His eyes slowly wandered up to her face and he smiled the slightest bit. She looked so peaceful as she slept. He brushed the stray strands of hair from her face and walked out the door going to his father to explain the situation.

Finally reaching the throne room Legolas saw his father as he always was. Lazily lounging in his throne like the king he was.

"And?" Thranduil asked coolly his stone like face not showing the slightest bit of emotion.

"She will be fine, she needs rest. The scouts and I were patrolling our borders, and had a run in with the wretched Orcs. We were forced to fall back, I was severely wounded in battle and I almost died, father. If we had not stumbled across Damia I would have surely met my fate." Legolas explained looking in his fathers' eyes searching for any reaction.

"Well, I suppose I am in her debt, she did save my beloved after all. Damia is it?"

Legolas just simply nodded.

"What kind of creature is she?" Thranduil asked coldly.

"She is not just some creature; father, she is a very kind woman. What does it matter what race she is? She had the kindness in her heart so save someone she had only just met."

Legolas' anger was rising, how could he be so emotionless all the time? Even in a time like this when his homeland was dying.

"I must go." Legolas was finished here; he turned and hastily made his way out of the throne room.

The next morning Damia's eyes slowly opened and she jumped out of the bed she was in. Her surroundings were so unfamiliar and it scared her, what had happened?

"Oh..yes.." she remembered now, riding through the sickened forest on Gunter and it draining her of her light.

Slowly getting out of the bed she flinched at how cold the stone floor was on her bare feet. Slowly tip toeing to the door she cracked it open to peek out. She saw no one.

"Hello?" she talked to thin air

"I guess no one's here..but what is _here?"_ she grumbled to herself.

"Oh hello my lady." A man's' voice was behind her.

Half jumping off the floor she quickly spun around to be met with an elf with brown hair, blue eyes and a small crown made of vines, just like hers.

'He's…Beautiful..' she thought quietly to herself.

"Um..Hello." She gave him a kind smile and he returned it.

"This way, the king would like to thank you for your service in saving his son."

Damia's blood ran cold and she stiffened nodding and beginning to follow the elf. She was so nervous her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. She wondered what he was going to be like.

Finally they reached a grand room with all kinds of beautiful trees and stone paths, with water flowing under the small bridges that lead to the throne of the cold king. Damia's eyes glittered with excitement; she's never seen something as beautiful as this. Looking around the grand room her eyes were stopped on Thranduil laying in his throne, her face flushed as soon as she saw he was staring at her, analyzing her excitement with his kingdom. It pleasured him a great deal but he would never admit this.

The elf stood beside her as they were just right in front of the woodland king.

Thranduil just gazed at her taking in her appearance, his eyes stopped on the scar and his eyes softened the slightest bit. Damia looked away and tried to cover it to the best of her ability. Looking back at him she realized just how handsome he really was. His face was flawless like stone, as was his blonde silk like hair. His silver gown complemented his muscular form perfectly, Damia was dumb struck in his presence.

Thranduil sighed and got up from his throne gracefully walking down the stairs that led to where Damia stood.

"So tell me, What is your name?" he asked seeming the least bit interested. He already knew what name she held but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Damia, Sir." He chuckled at the way she called him 'sir'.

"Well _Damia_ I am in your debt for you saving the life of my son, but may I ask _what_ you are?" the way he said her name sent shivers down her spine. Who does he think he is?

"I do not know _what_ I am, one morning I woke up without the slightest bit of memories as to who I am. My name came to me in a dream, from a gentle caring man with the most beautiful of light around him." She smiled remembering of how much the man seemed to care for her almost as if he were her father.

Thranduil's brows furrowed at her story, he didn't know what to think. Was she just some crazed elf? That wouldn't explain her appearance in the slightest. Never in the years he's been alive has he seen an elf with _blue_ hair.

"I do not wish anything in return of you, I just want to go back to my home and live on my quiet peaceful life if you would oh be so generous." She almost spat the last few words at him, he was a cold king which she didn't like one bit.

"Do not talk to me with such ignorance woman, you'll regret it." He smirked down at her with a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"Tch. To a man who lies on a throne calling himself a king and does nothing while his home is dyeing? The trees and plants feel too you know!" she half yelled at him holding herself back. She almost bit off her tongue at his reaction. His face went pale and his eyes were a raging forest fire.

'He's angry with me.' She thought and mentally slapped herself for it.

"You dare talk to your king with such low regards?!" he yelled back at her clenching his fists.

Damia had it.

"YOU ARE NO KING TO ME!" She screamed back at him. Thranduil's eyes widened at her sudden outburst. Then he looked her up and down which made her go red in the face yet again and he spoke

"Take her to the dungeons." He commanded the elf standing awkwardly next to Damia.

"But sire.." the elf was cut off

"Unless you want to join her for not obeying a command." Thranduil considered.

Sighing, the elf grabbed Damia by the arm and started to pull her to the dungeons. She didn't resist, she knew it would make this whole situation she got herself into worse. She wanted to hit herself, she had no idea what came over her in that moment. He just made her so mad acting like he was a ruler over her when this was the first time she's ever met the damned man in the first place!

As they reached the dungeons it was a lot colder down here, the elf opened one of the prison doors and she willingly walked in as he closed and locked the door behind her.

"I'm sorry." he apologized to her through the bars.

"It's my own fault, don't fret over my idiocy." She smiled back at him.

With a nod he was gone.

Damia began to shiver; she picked a corner of the cell to sit in since there was no bed or anything remotely comfortable about this room so she would rest her back on a stone cold wall. She hugged herself desperately for any warmth her body had to offer.

Thranduil made it harder on her in the long run, the thought of who she really was crossed her mind again. It tormented her almost every day in the beginning when she woke up in a beautiful field. She let it go for a while but he made the pain come back. She wanted to know if she had a mother or father…or any family for the matter.

It somehow became colder than it was when she first came into the cell; she looked down at her dress and wished she'd worn something warmer. Goose bumps pricked up all over her skin and her shivering got worse by the second.

"I'm so stupid.." she whispered into her knees

She just wanted to apologize for her behavior. She really knew nothing about him but she was so quick to judge him.

'It must have hurt him' she thought to herself getting even more disappointed with herself.

She looked over at the other cells in the dungeon and realized she was the only soul here which made this whole experience even harder.

She was alone.

Hours droned by what seemed like days to Damia and no one came down, she didn't even here a sound. She was shivering uncontrollably which she completely ignored now. Her body grew accustomed to it.

Her ears perked up when the sound of boots could be heard clinking down a set of stairs.

Looking over to the stairs she saw the King gracefully descending down the stairs. Her heart quickened its pace as she saw him looking at her.

"You know that was quite rude of you, to make assumptions about me." He scolded her like a dog.

"I'm-.." he cut her off

"You're a very interesting woman Damia, I would like to learn more about you. Of course if that isn't too much to ask. What powers do you possess?"

"I-I can uhm…Revive dead plants and animals. I can do this." She held out her hand in front of her and a beautiful white sword appeared in her hand. It had beautiful blue gems engraved in it and a blue pattern going down the blade itself. Thranduil's eyes widened with astonishment, no elf had created such a beautiful blade. Just as fast as she summoned it she made it disperse into the air.

"You could summon a sword but you didn't use it when I sent you here?" he was confused by her actions; if she really wanted to she could have escaped using that to slaughter her way back home.

"I didn't want to make anything worse than I already had. I was out of line. I am truly sorry my King." She looked up at him and her heart fluttered. His faced looked like it was chiseled from stone, his ice blue eyes bore into her soul. He was the most beautiful being she's ever laid eyes on. Her eyes traveled to his smooth lips that looked so soft…She blushed at her thoughts and looked away from him in embarrassment.

He chuckled at her, knowing what she was thinking since her reaction made it obvious.

Looking back up at him she saw him looking at her just like she had with him. She squirmed under his gaze.

"What happened here?" he asked pointing to his own neck beginning to pace back and forth outside her cell.

Touching her own she realized he was talking about her scar that leads all the way down to her wrist.

"Uhm..Orcs came from the woods…there wasn't many of them. About twenty or so, I had no idea how evil they really were so I greeted them. One grabbed me and called me 'a tasty treat of a woman' and dug his sword from my neck down my arm. I lost control and slaughtered all of them. I had no choice; it was either me or them. I can just remember the wretched smell of the vermin, the snarling voices of them as one cut me open and did _this_ to me." Tears pricked at her eyes as she remembered her horrid encounter with the Orcs. The black crusty skin and the dying smell almost made her vomit, its terrifying black and yellow eyes and the way they looked at her like she was food. Damia's body began to shake with fear at her memories.

Thranduil grew enraged by this. How they could cut such a beautiful woman and scar her body and mind for the rest of her days.

He grabbed the key to her cell from his pocket and opened the door. Continuing to slowly walk over to her and kneeling down in front of her where she was sitting. He caressed her face with his hand and Damia grew deep red again from the softness of his fingers on her skin.

Her reaction to his touch pleasured Thranduil knowing she liked his touch, knowing he had some kind of hold on her.

"I can assure you, you will not be harmed here. This is my kingdom and I control what happens to my people. I will make sure you are protected." Thranduil gently whispered to her.

She let the tears start to pour from her eyes, she was so happy. She lived out her days alone. Yes she had her animal friends but she wanted contact with elves, to have a friend like that. She wanted to know what it was like to have someone like her as someone she cared for.

"Do not cry my dear." He felt putrid for leaving her down here for this long, yet she did need to learn her lesson for speaking to him in such a manner. He was angry but she was someone who is an outsider with only the contact of Orcs and animals her behavior was to be expected.

'She might be killed' he thought to himself. Coming to a conclusion that would keep her safe. He had this urge deep inside him telling him to protect her.

"Stay here in my kingdom." He whispered gently in her ear.

She quickly pulled away surprised.

"Oh sir, I wouldn't ask that of you! That's too much! I really app-.." he interrupted her.

"Are you disobeying your kings' direct orders?" he gave her an ice cold stare.

"Am I able to get my things?" she asked concerned. She had her paintings and clothing she made for herself.

"I will send for your things." He said coolly turning around leaving the cell. When he did not hear following footsteps he turned around and peered over at her.

"Do you wish to spend all your days down here?" he cooed.

Damia's eyes widened and she got up speechless walking over next to Thranduil. She noticed he was much taller than her. She had to look up to meet his gaze, when her eyes fell upon those crystal blue eyes again her heart beat quickened and her face became hot. Looking away quickly she cleared her throat. She could see a hint of a smile on his face as they ascended the stairs from the dungeon. He was silent and so was she. It was awkward.

"So what are we doing now?" Damia wanted to break the silence.

"I shall show you to your room, I will get guards to fetch your things."

"Can I see my horse after you show me to my room?" Damia missed Gunter; he was probably so worried about her.

"Yes, you may. Just don't leave the grounds. If you disobey me I won't think twice about throwing you out of my kingdom." He said sternly.

"Yes, My king." She said. He looked over at her with the weirdest expression she just couldn't place.

After walking for a little while through beautiful stone halls he came to a stop in front of tall grand double doors.

"This will be your new living space, I hope it comes to your liking." He opened the doors to the grand room and analyzed Damia's reaction.

Her eyes widened with surprise as to how large it was, the bed was giant with a beautiful blue bed set. There was even a little pool with elven magic keeping it warm and a bath. As she walked in she somehow got the feeling that she was home.

Thranduil smiled to himself at her astonishment, she was not given the luxuries of being a true elf in the woodland realm. A true outsider she was.

"This is beautiful, Thank you so much…And yet again I am so sorry for my behavior earlier." She felt guilty and it was eating at her.

"Do not anger me again, or we will have _issues."_ He purred at her.

With that he exited the room and she walked to the doorway and watched him walk to a room at the end of the hall, the doors were even bigger than hers.

'I wonder where that leads to?' she asked herself.

Shrugging she wondered around trying to find the outside door that lead to the stables.

After wandering around admiring the palace and its beauty she saw the back of a blonde elf and a beautiful red head she-elf talking to him. The woman stopped talking and looked up at Damia with a heartwarming smile. As she did so the other elf looked back at her and smiled a little too. Damia recognized him instantly as Legolas. The one who's live she saved and he hers.

"Ah Prince Legolas! I just wanted to thank you so much for saving my life!" she bowed to him with a smile on her face.

"Well one could only return the favor my lady." And Legolas bowed to her, her eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her skull since she was so surprised a _prince_ would bow to her.

She was red now when the red head elf walked up to her with grace.

"Hello Damia it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Tauriel, thank you for your kindness in saving my prince. Your beauty is that of books." Tauriel gave her a heartwarming smile that instantly made Damia feel at home.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance! I'm actually staying here in the palace. The king wanted me to stay here to repay my kindness. It wasn't really that big of a deal after all. I couldn't have just let you die Prince Legolas it would have been evil of me not to." Damia explained.

"You're staying here? That's great! We will become friends." Tauriel was joyed by this news. Knowing she can make another friend she can talk to.

"He asked you to stay here?" Legolas interrupted with his brows furrowed.

"Ah yes, well I kind of gotten thrown in the dungeons for a little while for disrespecting him. I do apologize for my behavior." Damia bowed again with a frown on her face remembering what she said to Thranduil.

"He threw you in the dungeons?!" Legolas raised his voice a couple octaves higher at knowing how horrid the dungeons really were.

"Oh it wasn't that bad I am perfectly healthy! As I said do not worry about it! I do not want any more problems with the king. I did cause him anger at my cruel words, just don't worry about it!" Damia spoke loudly waving her hands in front of her face signifying she was alright.

She saw Tauriel and Legolas' expressions lighten at her happiness.

"So what are you doing down here anyway?" Tauriel asked with a concerned expression plastered on her face.

"Well I wanted to see my horse." Damia smiled wryly probably thinking she was insane for wanting to see and speak with Gunter.

"The stables are just through that gate, don't worry if you get lost. Guards will escort you." Legolas smiled a small smile again.

Damia's brows furrowed at his expressions, it's like he didn't know how to show happiness. Just like his father, but his father was cold that was the only difference between them.

"Thank you!" Damia finally said jogging off through the gate.

Once she reached the stables she admired at how huge they were. The building was big enough to hold over one hundred horses.

"This will be a joy" she whispered to herself

After a few moments of passing by stalls her eyes stopped on one in particular, the gate of this stall was plated with silver and when she looked into the stall she saw a grand Elk standing proud and tall.

'This must be the kings steed' thinking to herself in amazement.

"You're beautiful!" she complemented the beautiful creature. Instantly he walked over to her and started nuzzling her on the head.

"Oh stop that! It tickles!" she laughed petting the creatures face.

She was stopped by the sound of Gunter's voice.

"My lady?" he neighed and she could tell he must have been so worried about her.

"Gunter!" She ran over to him a few stalls away from the elk and wrapped her arms around his giant black and white paint neck.

"I missed you!" Damia almost started to cry from how happy she was.

"Me too my lady, are we going home now?" He asked in a hurry.

"This is our home now Gunter, we will be much safer here." She looked into his light blue eyes for approval.

"What about your things? The others?" He sounded hurt.

"I did not rule over them Gunter, I was not some Queen. I was myself. A friend to them. As for my things the elves are retrieving my things." She said with a sorry tone in her voice. She was sorry but she wanted to see what it was like to live in a place such as this with elves, and Thranduil.

'Why am I still thinking about him?' she asked herself. Feeling her face heat up at the memory of his touch on her skin put knots in her stomach. Just thinking about his face made her heart race. She hadn't the slightest clue.

"Are you okay my lady?" Gunter asked in a worried tone.

"Ah yes, I just have a lot on my mind my friend, would you like to go for a ride around the kingdom?!" she asked with glee wanting to feel the breeze run through her hair and tickle her face.

Gunter's head bowed and he snorted "Yes, My Lady." He then walked out of the stall he was in and Damia climbed onto his tall back without the slightest bit of struggle.

After they were out of the stables she whispered to her steed "Stay still for a second Gunter." And he obeyed instantly.

With much practice Damia slowly stood straight onto Gunter with one foot on his shoulder bone and the other on his rear with her arms spread out over her sides smiling.

"Canter Gunter." She smiled down at him and he began to canter, he didn't worry the slightest bit of falling, she would always stand on his bareback and enjoy the ride. It took much talent but he knew she was proficient at it.

Damia started to giggle as to how much fun it was. The wind blew her hair back making it look like a trail of blue smoke behind her. Her white dress showing off her body figure was now tighter thanks to the wind, but Damia didn't care. This was one of the few ways she really felt free. Free from pain, free from evil. She felt almost invincible almost floating through the air on the back of her horse.

She did not know that she had a show of elves watching her. Legolas was sent to tell Damia that dinner was ready and Tauriel followed him to fetch her. They both watched in awe at her talent.

Never before have they seen a woman in such grace and beauty, just watching her had them dumb struck.

Up on the balcony Thranduil stared at her beauty dumbstruck that she had the talent to stand on a horses back while it cantered.

He was going to enjoy this very much so.


End file.
